


Go! (Fans Love the Weird Stuff)

by orangeyskies



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Go!, Let's Play, M/M, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff has the crew play a new game he made up for the Go! series, in which the Achievement Hunters lose some clothing and have a gay old time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go! (Fans Love the Weird Stuff)

"Geoff, you've had a lot of crazy ideas for GO!, but this takes the cake."

"It's not bad Gavin, we've done worse," Geoff insisted. "Just take off a bit of clothing whenever you lose a match. You can make it funny, like a sock or something. Fuckin' relax, dude."

"Today's the day I didn't wear socks!" Gavin exclaimed Britishly, and slammed a hand on his desk. "Bugger all!"

"This game's also a little gay, I don't know if anyone noticed," Ray added. "Not that I have a problem. I love the gays. Maximum homo."

"No, Geoff's got a point," Michael said. "Fans love this weird stuff. And with Ryan the poster boy guy here, we'll get, like, a million zillion views."

Ryan did that thing where he frowns and shrugs a little but doesn't disagree entirely.

"Alright, what the fuck are we playing?" Jack asked.

Geoff finished his beer and put it down. "Start filming. Hi and welcome to GO! What episode is this? Eh, whatever."

"What are we doing today, Geoff?" Gavin asked monotonously.

"We're playing The Impossible Game, Gavin."

His announcement was met with groans and shouting from the AH Team. 

"What the hell? I suck at that!" Ryan shouted.

Geoff put a hand on his shoulder. "That's the point, Ryan," he told him. "Alright, you all have to keep playing. First one to fifteen attempts has to take off clothes."

Michael snickered. "I actually have the advantage here, for once in my life."

"Lucky," Ryan grumbled. 

Jack hesitantly opened the link to the game. "I'm wearing twenty pairs of socks to the office tomorrow," he muttered.

"Start when I say to... everyone there? Okay. GO!" Geoff shouted.

A chorus of nervous screaming and Gavin noises filled the room as the game began.

"Oh fuck, did I die first?" Michael laughed.

"Absolutely not!" Ryan shouted back.

They continued to play, still screaming, as Geoff laughed hysterically. Coincidentally, fifteen people were cured of disease that day.

"Ten attempts!" Jack announced. 

"Eleven!" Ryan shouted back, giggling nervously at his screen.

"Oh, Gavin's at fifteen!" Geoff said, and Gavin through one of his shoes at his face.

"Christ!" Geoff failed to dodge the shoe. "When the rest of you get to fifteen, clothes off!"

"No!" Michael whined as his square lost yet another life to a triple spike. He threw his shoe at Geoff as well, who was soon standing in the middle of ten shoes. 

"Next is twenty five attempts, what are you going to throw at me next?" Geoff laughed.

"This is madness!" Michael said, nearly falling out of his chair.

"Fucking spikes!"

"MINGY PRICK!" Gavin yelled, throwing a sock from the floor at Geoff.

"Ew, I don't want your fucking socks!" Geoff shouted, running around the room and trying to dodge an onslaught of footwear. "Next is forty to give you some time."

"I think you need it more than us," Ray said quickly, focusing on his screen.

"You'd think since I've played this a lot I would be better," Michael lamented. "But that's not the case."

Geoff enjoyed the quiet before the storm and watched everyone play.

"Hey, what level do we have to get to before Geoff has to participate?" Jack asked to the approval of the other guys.

"I'm not fucking doing this. I'm not an idiot."

"You came up with the damn game!" Gavin shouted.

"Oh, fuck, 38!" Ryan shouted. He started taking off his belt in anticipation.

"36!" 

"35!"

"Alright, take it," Ryan shouted. He got up from his chair and rushed over to Geoff, hitting him with the belt.

"No, please, King Ryan!" Geoff tried to hide in a ball in the corner of the room. "You better get back there or you're gonna lose big time."

"Stop the violence!" Michael yelled, doubled over laughing but still trying to play the game.

"Can we do this as a drinking game next time? I'd be great at that!" Ray shouted as his attempts increased.

Geoff was hit with wristbands, sunglasses, and another belt as he danced around in an attempt to avoid them. "55!" he said, putting on the sunglasses and wristbands.

"No no no," Michael whined. "Fuck this game, I'm at 47."

Geoff caught his breath as everyone played. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" he asked.

"55!" Jack shouted, taking off his glasses.

"Damn, Jack, nice nose," Geoff commented. He was hit with a hoodie from Ray and then... Ryan's shirt.

He hadn't said a word. He'd just thrown his t-shirt at Geoff's feet. 

The others noticed too, throwing a jealous glance every so often at Ryan's strong shoulders. Geoff was going to comment but couldn't bring himself to for a few moments.

"The Mad King has de-robed," Ryan announced, trying to break the silence that followed. Was it an awkward silence? He couldn't tell.

"Our lovely male model," Geoff said into the camera, motioning to Ryan. "You know, I was going to make a joke, but you lazy fucks are in trouble. He's hot."

Ryan giggled and pushed his hair back as Michael groaned. "Fucking pretty boy." 

"Can I just saw my arm off and give it to you?" Ray asked.

"No, that's not an American form of currency, Ray."

"God damn it."

Michael's pants hit Geoff in the knees, followed by Gavin's. Okay, last is 69!" Geoff announced. 

"How the hell do we decide a winner?" Jack asked.

"Whoever has the most dignity left?"

"Oh, fuck, I'm bad at this," Ryan said, starting to undo his zipper. Geoff tried not to look as he wiggled out of his jeans.

"My phone counts!" Jack decided, throwing his phone at Geoff, who dodged it.

"Phones count?" Gavin asked, and winged his phone at Geoff. It hit him around the collarbone area, which brought him to the floor, still laughing. 

"Gavin, you killed the host," Geoff informed him, laying on the floor helplessly.

Then there was a knock on the office door and Jon poked his head in. "Are you record- what in god's name are you doing?"

A quick look around the room showed him Ryan standing in his underwear, Geoff on the floor in tears of either pain or laughter, and Ray, Michael, and Gavin in various states of dress. It didn't surprise him to see that Jack had been the smartest out of the  
group.

"Hello, Jon, and welcome to GO!" Geoff said, covering his face with Ryan's shirt.

"What episode is this? First to have sex with Ryan Haywood?"

"I win!" Ray shouted. 

"Yeah, this definitely should have been a drinking game," Michael said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"This is how On the Spot should have been filmed, I swear. 'Bang Each Other: On the Spot."

"Don't give Geoff any more ideas," Ryan said, reaching for his shirt.

"No, that's okay, Ryan," Geoff replied, pulling Ryan's shirt closer to him.

"What?"

"Oh- nothing."


End file.
